the_straight_shit_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Froggy Weedin
"I'd kick him (God) straight in his fucking nuts!" Sarah "Froggy" Andi Rous Smoke Weedin Every Day is an affiliate of TSSP, model, player of a phone game nobody gives a flying fuck about, and health food store worker. She ironically smokes a few times a week. This is rather frowned upon by her coworkers. Alas Froggy gives no shits. Personal Life Froggy Weedin was born on January 12, 1998 in Fuckville Kansas (not to be confused with Bumfuck, C.T.) As soon as she was born, her parents try to brainwash young Froggy with all that God bullshit. Jesus tried to enter her heart, but Froggy entered Jesus' back end with a spiked strapon! Schooling Froggy is infamous for going to a really shitty Christian school filled with Justin Bieber fans. Hobbies Her hobbies include collecting melee weapons, smoking, Ingress, making Russian Guy wait so damned long, and listening to TSSP as she falls asleep. (Jk, nobody does that). Her Vagina Due to being the first person on TSSP with a vagina, Igorf has taught the disgusting cis white males what a vagina could do. Yes a vagina is messy to masturbate with, but it is very elastic and can stretch to amazing lengths. Froggy's vagina in particular has been known to carry the following things: * Weapons * Drugs * Hostages * Babies * Penises * Dildos * Apes * Russians * Ukranians * Belarusians * Turks * Serbians * Bombs * Kebabs * King George * Reeves * Bisexual Emus of Death * Bisexual Humans of Gayness * Adolf HItler * Dead Niggers * Johnny Rebel * Other Vaginas * Semen * President Obama * Ronald Reagan * UFOs * UAVs * Battlefield Hardline Copies * The entire Battle of Verdun * Chicken * Friend Chicken * Watermelon * Grape Soda * Kool-Aid * Kanye West * Donald Trump * Hillary Clinton * Bernie Sanders * The Entire NATO board * Ur mum * Ur dad * Ur mum's mum * Other Frogs * Herself * You * Justin Bieber * Rebecca Black * Vladimir Putin * PewDiePie * Infinite Warfare Likes * Infinite Warfare Dislikes * The Universe * Black Holes * White Holes * Yellow Holes * Yellow People * Bunny Rabbits * Dug * Ancient Aliens * Napoleon Bonaparte * Tadpoles * Marijuana * Pan * Ketchup * Urine * Blood * Товарищ Сталин * Hillary Clinton's emails. Red Orchestra 2 Duel Againts Russian Guy On May 9th, 2016 (Victory Day for all you westerners). Russian Dude (aka Vasili Zaitsev's reincarnation) invited Froggy, Danny, and Skyler to play RO2 on stream. Skyler couldn't come because he was too busy gassing Jews irl, and Danny was too retarded to go buy a microphone. So Russian and Froggy decided to go on RO2 servers and pwn some Germans. This however resulted in Froggy becoming a German, and trying to kill Russian Guy in an epic sniper duel. Russian Guy said that the duel wasn't as epic as he thought. Not like Enemy at the Gates epic. It was more like Skype crashed, RO2 crashed, the stream crashed, and there was the occasional talk of fucking horses and corpses. The duo blamed God for their mishaps, and it was true. God had plans to foil the stream all along! Russian Guy turned Christian for a few seconds to pray that all the technical issues would be fixed. What a fool. We all know the only thing that can fix technical issues is a Rob and magical semen. Some time towards the end a little faggot decided to watch the stream. Too bad shortly after Froggy had to leave to cook the insides of God's anus with a flaming strapon food for her familly. Trivia * She can't stand the French language. Too fucking bad because a good chunk of English words are French. * It's pretty apparent there are more things she hates than likes. * She would rather fuck a sexy horse than an ugly human. * Yggorf is the first person with a vagina to come on the show. Besides Ape, who's basically a massive pussy. * She literally confessed to smugling weapons in her vagina. Not making this up. * Yggof had plans to kidnap Russian's dad * A bunch of dudes found Yggorf's ass picture on Facebook to be sexy. She was ok with this since she sexualized herself. A bunch of dudes found Yggorfs ass to be rather sexy. * Category:Females Category:Faggots Category:Atheists Category:MRA Category:Weeaboos Category:Americans